Tanners Plus Manners
Summary In DND, Dresden learns a secret about both Lavender Jade and Mrs. Tanners. Dresden is also asked a question by a special someone. Plot Dresden left school early that day. Not that they were being let out early on normal occasion, but it was to deal with the situation at school. No one but Mrs. Tanners and the students had saw what had happened with Dresden, either. Mrs. Tanners promised not to tell, but the students spread the rumor like crazy. Eventually the rumor reached Laney, and Dresden thought that she told all of the staff about it. She always told everyone. She was a tattletale. Dresden looked at the sky and thought about Penny. He missed her. Often, Dresden walked to school with Penny, but the lonely feeling of no one else being there with him saddened him. He remembered what Lavender Jade said to him when he was around four years old. "Whatever you do, Dresden, don't allow anyone but Penelope to walk home with you." Dresden sighed. Penelope, or as everyone called "Penny" now, was trusted with the secret of Dresden being a demi-Gem. Dresden then thought about Laney. What an asshole, he thought. Laney was all right, though. From the third grade to the fifth grade, Laney had given Dresden crackers and yogurt everyday. Laney had done so because they were bland and Dresden was assumed to be nice. Charoite even said that Dresden and Laney liked each other, but Dresden rejected the theory. In the 6th grade and onward, Laney showed signs of hate to Dresden, with the worst of it being one of Laney's crackers being covered in oil and claimed it as chocolate. After that, Dresden and Laney's interactions, though rare, were often negative. Dresden eventually arrived at his apartment and tried to find his apartment home. When he did, just before he could walk in, he heard Charoite and Mrs. Tanners speaking. "Look, Charoite, I can't keep up this charade much longer," Mrs. Tanners said. "But why?" Charoite said. "You can't quit now! Not to mention you're a better teacher than any of Dresden's- no, anyone in the country!" "But would Dresden Green Diamond have wanted this?! Teach his son about history that isn't even related to Gem culture instead of training him about how to be the ultimate fighter?! I can't be Mrs. Tanners anymore! This is a disgrace to my true form!" "Well, um..." "Goddamnit, Charoite! Dresden did not NEED to exist, but no! Green Diamond had to give up their physical form! Dresden didn't need to exist!" Dresden then walked in. Dresden stared at Lavender Jade. Tears appeared in his eyes, but Dresden closed them and opened them. "What was that about me not needing to exist? And why did I just hear Mrs. Tanners? She's not here!" Charoite said, "U-U-Um... Mrs. Tanners... is... away! Heh heh, she's making kitchen in the... sin---" "He knows." Lavender Jade sighed. "Look, Dresden. You didn't need to exist. That's that. Green Diamond didn't make a mistake, though. Know that, baby." "But where's Mrs. Tanners?!" "I thought you already knew. I have been your history teacher for years. I have taught you in the second grade. Do you not remember Mr. Perkins? He had to retire, so I took the spot. I'm sorry for lying, and I'm sorry for being rude." Dresden sighed. "I don't care about any of that. Penny was taken away by someone!" "I think that's enough, Lavender Jade," Charoite said. Lavender Jade simply nodded. ... ... Come next day, all anyone could talk about at school was what happened yesterday. Dresden saw Laney approach him while he was getting his books. "Hey, Dresden..." Laney said. Laney had yellow, curly hair, wore a sky blue shirt, a nice beige skirt with blue pants, and black shoes. Laney shivered. "Um, hey, Laney... crazy day yesterday, right?" Dresden laughed loudly, obviously trying to lighten the situation. Laney detected the fakeness though. Suddenly, Dresden hugged Laney. Laney blushed, but pushed Dresden away. "Hey, Dresden... I've been meaning to ask you something. You know, there's prom happening Friday night... and I'm wondering if you'd like to go. With me." Dresden thought of the childhood memories, the silly memories, the oil cookie memory, and then said, "Yes. I'll go! It'll be a great day! A stress free day! With Lavender Jade not even being the chaperone!" "Huh?" Laney said. "Oh, uh... I mean Mrs. Tanners." Characters * Dresden * Charoite * Lavender Jade/Mrs. Tanners * Penny (mentioned) * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) * (Dresden) Green Diamond (mentioned) * Laney Trivia * Penny's real name was revealed to be Penelope. * Dresden was revealed to have childhood memories involving Laney. * Dresden is apparently going to prom with Laney. * Lavender Jade was Mrs. Tanners all this two episodes time. Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:Dresden Never Dies Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe